


BlazBlue and Guilty Song Parodies

by Pokejedservo



Series: Pokejedservo's Song Parodies [1]
Category: BlazBlue, Guilty Gear
Genre: F/F, F/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have done some song parodies with the Guilty Gear and BlazBlue characters the first one is my GG/BB take on the song "Science Fiction Double Feature" from the Rocky Horror Picture Show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BlazBlue and Guilty Gear's "Science Fiction Double Feature"

(Tonight on stage we see Miss Rachel Alucard is about to perform stage with Carl Clover, Bridget, Dizzy and the Jellyfish Pirates are the chorus and Slayer is the conductor and Valkenhym is playing the Piano. Almost all of the other characters are in the audience and now the song begins.)

Rachel: "That Man" was ill  
The Day our World Stood Still  
But he told us where he stands  
And Hakumen was there  
In White armor Wear  
Terumi was The Barely Visible Man  
Then something went wrong  
For Bang's prologue was so long  
He got caught in a celluloid jam  
Then at a deadly pace  
Gears attacked the human race  
And this is how the message ran...

Science fiction (ooh ooh ooh) double feature  
Professor K (ooh ooh ooh) will rebuild a creature  
See androids fighting (ooh ooh ooh) Noel and Ky  
The Mayship is flying (ooh ooh ooh) Across the Sky  
Wo oh oh oh oh oh  
At the late night, double feature, picture show

I knew Faust was in peril  
As S-Ko has gone feral  
Then Zappa ran to a hill  
And I really got hot  
When I saw Ragna fought  
His Brother Jin who went for the kill  
NOL has some haughty goons  
I-no does some deadly tunes  
And playing them used lots of skill  
But When Worlds Collide  
Said Slayer to his bride  
I'm gonna show you a terrible thrill  
Like a...

Science fiction (ooh ooh ooh) double feature  
Professor K (ooh ooh ooh) will rebuild a creature  
See androids fighting (ooh ooh ooh) Noel and Ky  
The Mayship is flying (ooh ooh ooh) Across the Sky  
Wo oh oh oh oh oh  
At the late night, double feature, picture show  
I wanna go - Oh oh oh oh  
To the late night, double feature, picture show  
By Arc Sys. Wo. - Wo oh oh oh  
To the late night, double feature, picture show  
In the back row - Oh oh oh oh  
To the late night, double feature, picture show

(Our performers bow and curtsy in front of the audience in which there was plenty of applause, thank you for viewing tonight's performance and good night.)


	2. BlazBlue and Guilty "Drives Us Bats"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Hazama is the one who gets to perform and does his own take on the song "Drives Us Bats" from Batman Brave and the Bold's Music Meister with help from some of the Guilty Gear/BlazBlue cast.

Hazama: Slayer! Always Slayer! Always driving villains BATS!

Hazama: He sometimes has a sidekick, some Wolf Wonder at his call,  
He has no utility belt with everything, or the cheap knock-offs at the mall,  
This Vampire is super fast, there is no cape that is surpassed,  
It's a good thing we've got NOL because he really drives us bats!

[Then most of the Guilty Gear and BlazBlue Antagonists show up as the Choir.]

Choir: Drives us bats!  
Drives us bats!  
Robo Ky Choir: He really drives us bats! Bats! BATS!  
He drives us bats!

Hazama: Whether dancing the Batusi, that he learned from the land of ghouls,  
He's always got the answers, he makes us look like fools,  
He's absurdly overpowered, that flying old bat,  
It's a good thing we've got NOL because he really drives us bats!

Choir: Drives us bats!

Hazama: World's strongest vampire

Choir: Drives us bats!

Eddie: Foiling every evil scheme!

Choir: He really drives us bats! Bats! BATS!  
He drives us bats!

Relius Clover: Even with bat repellent...

Crow: He's tougher than he seems...

Bang Shishigami: Other heroes often ask...

Ragna the Bloodedge: Why is he always the top cat?

[Now all the Guilty Gear and BlazBlue Antagonists and some of the protagonists show up as well for the Choir.]

Choir: He drives us bats!  
Drives us bats!  
Drives us bats!


	3. Four Fiends of the N.O.L

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while since the last time I've done a Guilty Gear/BlazBlue song parody and this time its for the song "Four Fiends of the Elements Final Fantasy 4" from Hyadain. I've been meaning to do this for a while now but never got around to it until now. (That and I have noticed on how due to the nature of this song I can easily apply this to certain other franchises like Soul Calibur and Final Fight which I might do in the future.) But anyways here is my latest Guilty Gear/BlazBlue song "Four Fiends of the N.O.L".

Four Fiends of the N.O.L

(A Guilty Gear and BlazBlue song starring Crow, Relius, I-No and Hazama)

All 4: Whoooooooooa… Whoooooooooa… Whoooooooa… Whoa…

All 4: Crooooooow!

Crow:  
Rotten Smell, Rotten Smell…  
Coming from my evil lair, you can really tell.  
Robo underlings, they are just full of “Justice”  
Whether they strike on a bridge or a back attack,  
Unique appearances are what they lack.

All 4: Up next is Relius

Relius:  
Relius, Relius, Relius Clover  
I am that Masked Man!  
My Mask is shiny and beautiful.  
Are you envious Char Aznable?  
Here is my Puppet  
See how she shines just so brilliantly.  
Ah yes… so brilliantly…

*And we briefly see Relius feel up his puppet Igniz.*

Crow & Relius: We are the 4 fiends of the N.O.L.

Crow: Robot

Relius: Puppet

Crow & Relius: Rise Up Instead.

*We are now seeing Crow confused and Relius in a huff*

Crow: Hey wait a minute, Relius, you’re the big turtle?

Crow: But wouldn’t Rubicante fit you better?

Relius: Hmph, Indeed!

(Now we are seeing all 4 again)

All 4: Whoooooooooa… Whoooooooooa… Whoooooooa… Whoa…

All 4: I-Nooooo!

I-No:  
Magna Storm, Magna Storm here’s the woman who played up a storm  
And while half nude  
Loving Girls, Loving Girls  
But guys are not a big no-no!  
Baiken, Makoto and Litchi  
Which one of these gals shall be pleasured by me?

All 4: Up next is Hazama

Hazama:  
Hazama, Hazama, Hazama that’s dear little ol’ me,  
Formerly Terumi Yuuki  
Gentlemen, Gentlemen, I’ll be sure to fight really fair.  
Watch my sexy legs as I dance about the souls that I take.  
Shall I show you my big snake?

I-No and Relius: We are the 4 fiends of the N.O.L

I-No: Music

Relius: Serpent

I-No & Relius: Rise Up Instead!

*We are now seeing Hazama pose in front of the Mirror while I-No is lounging on the couch reading a Magazine called “Cosplay Love”. The Cover has Litchi & Baiken in really loose flowery kimono robes as Litchi is seducing Baiken.*

Hazama: Between the 4 of us I am so the smexiest.

I-No: Heh maybe, whatever.

Crow: I am Crow; now face my new robot’s awesome power!

Relius: You wish to defeat me? Oh you are a foolish being.

I-No: Hohohoho, you almost harmed me. I underestimated you.

Hazama: Oh are you at full strength? Oh goody! Now die!

All 4: Whoooooooooa… Whoooooooooa… Whoooooooa… Whoa…

Saya:  
It’s my turn? Alright then  
Saya, Saya, Ragna & Jin’s Sister  
That’s Imperator to you Mister.  
Brainwashing & Confining  
Just like Jin *humming*  
All for the sake of our Master “That Man”

All 4: As long as our Master “That Man” wills it.

Saya: Go forth the Four Fiends of the N.O.L!


End file.
